Standard Procedure
by Gold Red and Green Sparkles
Summary: Être une IA ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas avoir de pensées indépendantes. [...] Jarvis était une IA indépendante, bien que légèrement protectrice. "Bonjour SHIELD. Ici Jarvis. Si l'un de vous menace, fait du mal ou tente de pirater Mr. Stark, je me verrai obligé de prendre les mesures nécessaire afin de rayer votre existence du monde. [...] Bonne journée." TRADUCTION


N / T : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoici encore une fois pour une nouvelle traduction ! Cette fois-ci, c'est encore une de l'univers Avengers (c'est mon crush du moment) et elle appartient à **Oceanbreeze7** , sa fic qui est tout de même très célèbre en anglais (et je vous invite à aller la lire si vous le pouvez) s'appelle _Standard Procedure_. J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic comme moi je l'ai adorée, et je m'excuse pour des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe mais j'ai vraiment voulu publier cette fic aujourd'hui étant donné qu'après, je ne serai pas disponible avant un petit moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je corrigerai toutes les fautes quand je le pourrai !

Et waaa ! Première fois que je suis autorisée à traduire une fic aussi célèbre ! (plus de 3k favoris quand même !) Je suis donc très fière de vous la présenter aujourd'hui !

En tout cas, rien ne m'appartient, à part la traduction, sinon l'histoire revient à l'auteure originale et l'univers Avengers à Marvel.

Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture !

000

Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que Jarvis n'était qu'une simple machine sans aucune émotion.

Dans toutes les conclusions logiques possibles, il en était une.

Une IA était une intelligence artificielle capable de penser et de tirer des conclusions sur ce qui l'entoure, d'elle-même. Mais lui n'était pas un dictionnaire ou une encyclopédie, contenant seulement la réponse à une question. A la place, il était capable de deviner et évaluer les questions avant qu'elles ne soient posées. Il était ainsi capable de s'adapter à toutes les situations possibles dans lesquelles on le demandait, et ensuite d'y répondre.

Jarvis pouvait voir le monde à travers des lignes de code, il était capable de « regarder » par le biais de caméras ou de capteurs situés à peu près partout, sur tous les étages, lui permettant d'interagir avec son créateur ou l'aider si nécessaire. Il ne pouvait pas voir ou entendre comme un simple humain, pour lui, tout n'était que code.

C'était toujours amusant lorsque quelqu'un le présentait à d'autres, ou alors quand son codage était amélioré, lui donnant un air plus humain, il avait aussi des références cinématographiques et d'autres venants de la pop culture pour lui permettre de mieux interagir avec ses invités. Il avait accès à tout l'Internet, apprenant tout ce qui pouvait être posté et l'intégrant ainsi dans sa propre mémoire.

Une chose que les humains avaient toujours pensé manquant chez un robot était la capacité à faire de l'humour, ou encore le concept de l'imagination et de la créativité.

Jarvis avait tout cela, en plus de la notion de protection.

Dans le passé, son créateur ne l'avait pas connecté aux systèmes de sécurité de la maison, pensant que Jarvis le ferait de lui-même.

Jarvis n'avait jamais compris _qu'est-ce_ qui pouvait faire changer la mentalité meurtrière d'une personne et il n'allait certainement pas laisser Obadiah Stane s'en tirer comme ça.

Au plus profond de la carte mère de Jarvis, au milieu de toutes ces améliorations et programmes, il n'oublierait _jamais_ ce que Stane avait fait. Et il ne laissera personne s'en tirer avec des actions similaires à Obadiah.

Il se sentit horriblement mal, ressentant du regret après cet incident et réparant son erreur en utilisant les capacités de l'armure et se créant de nouveaux programmes lui permettant d'agir et de travailler plus rapidement qu'à la normale. Et si son créateur remarqua son manège, il n'en dit jamais rien.

Après l'incident, Tony fabriqua des défenses à l'intérieur de sa maison : mitraillettes, masers, fumées lacrymogènes ainsi que des sédatifs qui étaient maintenant à portée de Jarvis.

Et Jarvis ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'à ce moment-là.

La construction de la Tour Stark fut terminée, Jarvis s'infiltra dans tous les ordinateurs de la section R&D ( ** _1_** ) situés dans les quarante premiers étages. Il pouvait ainsi savoir tout ce qu'il se passait dans le bâtiment. Il fut amélioré et on lui rajouta de nouvelles fonctionnalités comme des pistolets ou des bombes fumigènes. Cette fois, il y avait aussi des vires anti-balles ainsi que des portes renforcées et des fils électriques furent capables de découper des personnes si certains se risquaient dans les plafonds. Des PSE ( ** _2_** ), des brouilleurs de fréquences radio et de rayons X furent construits dans tous les étages et à chaque entrée et sortie du bâtiment.

Tony en activa seulement quelques unes, Jarvis les activa toutes secrètement.

Lorsque son créateur était calmement en train de parler avec Loki dans l'appartement-terrasse, Jarvis avait toutes ses armes à dispositions et pointées sur le Dieu nordique, pistolets électriques juste au-dessus de sa tête ornée de son célèbre casque.

Il le regretta quand son créateur lui interdit d'intervenir, même lorsque le dieu jeta Tony contre la fenêtre.

Après ça, la Tour Stark fur convertie en la Tour Avengers, les armes tout de même encore activées et Jarvis était sûr et certain que personne n'en savait rien.

Ils pensaient tous que Jarvis n'était qu'une machine sans émotion, un objet utilisé par Tony car il était incapable de prendre soin de lui. Ils ne lui demandèrent jamais son aide, ils n'en voulaient pas. Ils se méfiaient de lui, surtout les deux espions chargés par le SHIELD. Ils n'aimaient pas qu'on ait constamment un œil sur eux. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les aida jamais.

C'était Jarvis qui préparait le café lorsqu'il constatait que leur respiration et rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, le matin. C'était lui qui allumait les lumières lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, groggy. Ou lui encore quand il réglait la température de l'eau de la douche à la même température à chaque utilisation et selon chaque utilisateur.

Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, ils avaient des doutes le concernant. Jarvis était certain que son créateur n'avait jamais parlé de tout l'arsenal présent dans les murs. Et s'il l'avait fait, les gens l'auraient sûrement accusé d'avoir en sa possession des armes et auraient peut-être essayé de le tuer.

Jarvis ne les auraient pas laissé franchir la porte.

Il y avait des jours, après une bataille mémorable et quand son créateur devait réparer ses blessures ou des dommages causés sur son réacteur, où il se repliait sur lui-même, refusant toute aide, se rappelant trop de la trahison d'Obadiah. Et cela finit par mettre les programmes de Jarvis en colère.

Il détestait ce manque de confiance en tout ce qui concernait son cœur, et haïssait ces moments lorsque les yeux de son créateur s'obscurcissaient et qu'il s'asseyait en silence, regardant vaguement le mur.

Jarvis aurait parlé, demandant doucement s'il allait bien, et il devrait l'arracher de ses pensées noires pour le plonger dans ce monde rude qu'était la réalité. Et Jarvis savait que son créateur l'affrontait déjà chaque jour.

Tony lui donnerait un faux sourire avant de radoter ne disant rien juste avant et maintenant parlant de tout et de rien. Jarvis ressentit une vague d'inquiétude le submerger, doublé par son envie de le protéger. Il voulait que son créateur redevienne celui qu'il était avant l'incident de Stane.

Certaines fois, Jarvis n'était seulement que dans un portable alors qu'il était transporté jusqu'à l'Héliporteur, écoutant une réunion où Tony en avait plus qu'assez de son réacteur qui avait été endommagé pendant l'attaque précédente, l'obligeant à en construire un nouveau.

Il était fatigué, son corps tout endolori, et radotant pendant un débriefing sur une mission, n'écoutant rien du tout et ennuyant tout le monde tandis eu Steve le regardait avec un regard empli de frustration. Bruce ne disait rien, se massant seulement l'arrête du nez pendant que Natasha passait une main sur son visage, et Thor qui était parti à Asgard.

Ce fut Clint qui éclata, criant agressivement à Tony qui _ne voulait pas se taire_ :

« Peut-être qu'on devrait tout simplement _t'arracher_ cette chose de ta poitrine, comme ça tu la fermeras ! » Répliqua Clint à une énième tirade de Tony, les yeux fixés sur le rond de lumière bleue qui pulsait de sous le T-shirt de son créateur.

Son créateur se tut, avant de se lever et de se tourner vers la porte et déjà, Jarvis pouvait voir arriver les effets négatifs de cette phrase : il s'isolerait dans son atelier, des flashbacks le tourmentant à nouveau et avec un gros risque d'absorption d'alcool en grande quantité.

Jarvis n'allait _pas_ laisser ça passer.

Il se déplaça du téléphone jusqu'au serveur du SHIELD, puis attendit calmement dans les firewalls ( ** _3_** ) jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que son créateur soit hors du vaisseau, et alors _à ce moment-là,_ il attaqua.

 _Firewall/62.245.139,pass,212.253.110/Ext54/FIREwall-.98/pass/62.254-BYPASS_

Jarvis opéra calmement, se mouvant entre les firewalls facilement jusqu'à ce qu'il accède au serveur principal, prenant tout le contrôle et trois minutes plus tard, tous les écrans situés dans l'Héliporteur et tous les ordinateurs s'éteignirent.

Les Avengers sursautèrent de surprise, Clint sauta littéralement sur ses pieds et Fury ne fit que regarder autour de lui.

« Très drôle Stark, rallume. » Grogna-t-il, et la phrase fut envoyée à Jarvis.

 _Phrase/Français/'Très_drôle_Stark_rallume'/déchiffrage/01010110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101110 01101110 01111001 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01101011 00101100 00100000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00001101 00001010/BASE64:_ _VmVyeSBmdW5ueSBTdGFyaywgdHVy biB0aGVtIG9uDQo=CRYPT (form: $ MD5? $ SALT $ CRYPT):$1$F2EpdYHD$q06uwbcQl9mGqAFWyD2Ne (form: SALT[2] CRYPT[11]):psLy52d1Uz8Eo (_ _ **4**_ _)_

Jarvis pris le contrôle de la salle calmement, fermant les portes et utilisa une caméra de sécurité pour observer la pièce où la réunion se tenait avec ses cibles.

« Stark ! » Hurla Fury, se levant. Et Jarvis intervint :

 _« Je suis désolé, Directeur. Monsieur n'a rien avoir avec ceci. »_ Dit-il, enlevant précautionneusement toutes émotions dans sa voix.

« Putain, bien sûr que c'est lui ! Il a ordonné à son petit ordinateur de prendre le contrôle de notre base– Ecoutez bien Stark ! Eteins ton fichu jouet maintenant ! » Cria Fury tandis que Natasha regardait suspicieusement la caméra.

 _« Je me dois d'insister, Directeur, Mr Stark n'a rien avoir avec ça. Il est actuellement ignorant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans votre base. »_

Clint frissonna, les yeux grands ouverts et paniqués et Jarvis légèrement heureux d'avoir surveillé les préférences cinématographiques des deux espions. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les films Terminator, pareils pour les jeux vidéo sur tous les systèmes.

« Merde– Les gars ? Vous connaissez ce film ? Celui avec l'ordinateur qui prend le contrôle du monde ? » Demanda Clint, regardant Bruce qui ne bougea pas, et ne dit rien non plus.

« Jarvis, ouvre les portes de la salle de réunion » Demanda calmement Natasha d'une voix neutre.

Jarvis sentit une pointe d'humour naître à l'entente de cette demande.

« _Je suis désolé Directeur, je ne crois pas pouvoir faire ça._ ( ** _5_** ) »

« Oh mon dieu, il va nous tuer. » Maugréa Clint, les lèvres de Bruce s'étirant dans un fin sourire lorsqu'il reconnut la citation et la soudaine montée de stress venant de Clint.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder ce film. » Fredonna Bruce, s'attirant un regard noir.

Juste pour ajouter un peu de paranoïa dans le stress de l'archer, Jarvis trouva sur un lien Youtube une chanson qu'il savait dans le film que Clint avait vu avant.

Clint sauta de trois mètres, maintenant tremblant de terreur lorsqu'il entendit la musique qui résonnait maintenant dans la salle.

« _Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do…_ »

« Faites-le taire » Gémit-il, se frappant la tête contre la table alors que Fury regardait le plafond.

« Ecoute-moi bien, robot. Tu vas dire à Stark d'arrêter tout de suite cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût, ou… »

 _« Je suis désolé Directeur, mais je dois réellement insister. Mon créateur n'a rien fait. Je n'aime simplement pas la façon dont vous le menacez. »_

« Je- L'ordinateur ? C'est celui qui est en train de parler ? » Puis il fronça les sourcils alors que Natasha regardait Bruce qui apparemment venait d'en venir à une conclusion.

« Jarvis, arrête-ça maintenant. » Dit Bruce et au lieu de l'écouter, Jarvis activa plusieurs armes éparpillées ci et là dans la salle réunion, les armes prêtes à faire feu dans un cliquetis inquiétant.

 _« Il y a actuellement quatre tours dans cette salle. Vous possédez quatre engins principaux, gardant en l'air ce vaisseau, et vous êtes capable de continuer à voler avec seulement trois d'entres eux. Et si j'en désactivais deux, combien de temps cela prendra-t-il pour que vous touchiez l'eau ? Et si je supprime toutes les données de tous les disques durs, combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour tout récupérer ? »_

Les yeux de Fury s'agrandirent tandis que Clint se tendait et Natasha regardait Bruce des yeux inquiets, Steve et Thor se regardant, confus.

« Tu- »

 _« Je suis l'équivalent de Skynet dans ce monde, j'ai accès à toutes les bases militaires indépendantes de ce pays. J'ai tout le marché financier dans ma base de données et je pourrais très bien déclencher une nouvelle guerre nucléaire. Si vous menacez mon créateur d'une quelconque façon dans le futur, je me verrai forcé de vous supprimer. Sans aucune exception, et je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »_

Jarvis finit, (avec le même humour que celui de son créateur) et il laissa à chaque écran d'ordinateur de la base une photo du capteur rougeoyant d'Hal 9000 et dit avec une parfaite imitation :

 _"_ _Bonjour SHIELD. Ici Jarvis. Si l'un de vous menace, fait du mal ou tente de pirater Mr. Stark, je me verrai obligé de prendre les mesures nécessaire afin de rayer votre existence de la surface du monde. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée."_

Ne jamais dire que Jarvis ne protégeait pas son créateur, ou qu'il en avait cure.

Quand Jarvis se connecta de nouveau dans la maison, il trouva son créateur juste là où il avait prévu qu'il soit : enfermé dans son atelier.

Jarvis laissa le silence s'éterniser encore quelques secondes avant d'intervenir :

 _« Monsieur ? »_

« Hein ? Hey Jar. » Soupira Tony, posant son regard sur le mur alors que Jarvis continuait :

 _« Je me dois d'insister, ce n'est pas bon pour vous… »_

Tony soupira encore une fois, puis lui fit un petit sourire.

« Ouais, je suppose… Est-ce que tu penses que Clint était sérieux ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix fragile.

 _« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je suis certain que Mr Barton ne vous intimidera plus de la sorte. »_

« Quoi ? Comment as-tu… » Tony s'arrêta, une petite lumière s'allumant dans ses yeux. « Non, tu n'as pas fait ça… »

 _« Veuillez clarifier Monsieur. »_ Répliqua Jarvis, provoquant un sourire de la part de Tony.

« Petit insolent. Tu ne l'as quand même pas menacé, si ? » Demanda Tony, une note d'espoir dans sa voix alors qu'il se mordait sa lèvre.

 _« Pour vous prévenir, Mr l'Agent Barton a une paranoïa tournant autour des IA. C'est sûrement dû à L'Odyssée de l'Espace. Où l'antagoniste est une IA. »_

Tony regarda le plafond, un sourire planté sur son visage avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu lui as rappelé une IA psychopathe ? Vraiment ? Quoi, tu as cité Hal 9000 ? »

Il sourit et Jarvis sentit une pointe de fierté poindre le bout de son nez.

 _« Il a aussi peur de Skynet. Le SHIELD tout entier ne vous importunera plus dans le futur. »_

Tony pencha en arrière sur son fauteuil, un grand sourire et une lueur de joie dans ses yeux, le complet opposé de ce qu'il était avant.

« Tu as cité deux IA folles qui ont failli détruire le monde. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais ? » S'exclama-t-il et Jarvis sentit l'affection grandir dans son cœur codé.

 _« Bien sûr Monsieur. J'ai pensé qu'une petite menace ne leur ferait pas de mal et était nécessaire. »_

« Je parie que tu as fait pleurer quelqu'un. » Ria-t-il, et Jarvis fit marcher la vidéo de la base de données sur les caméras de sécurité.

Effectivement, quelqu'un pleura lors de sa dernière phrase.

« Tu l'as fait ! Oh petit bougre insolent, papa t'as bien appris ! Citer deux phrases en une seule journée. » Tony rigola et Jarvis sentit une autre vague d'affection le submerger.

Peut-être le terme « père » était bien approprié dans ce contexte. Son créateur ressemblait plus à un père qu'autre chose en c moment, peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait que de der et de métal. Il a donné vie à Jarvis.

« _The cake is a lie (_ _ **6**_ _)_ » Ajouta-t-il, et Tony s'écroula de rire devant cette troisième citation.

Oui, Père était un terme beaucoup mieux, car la famille protégeait _toujours_ un membre de sa propre famille.

000

 ** _(1) La section R &D est la section Recherche et Découverte dans la tour Stark. Je ne pourrai vous confirmer s'il y en a vraiment une dans le film._**

 ** _(2) Les PSE (Precision Shooting Equipment) sont une marque d'arcs à poulie et classique._**

 ** _(3) U_** ** _n pare-feu[] (de l'_** ** _anglais_** ** _firewall_** ** _) est un_** ** _logiciel_** ** _et/ou un_** ** _matériel_** ** _permettant de faire respecter la_** ** _politique de sécurité du réseau_** ** _, celle-ci définissant quels sont les types de communications autorisés sur ce_** ** _réseau informatique_** ** _. Il surveille et contrôle les applications et les flux de données._** De Wikipédia

 ** _(4) J'ai choisi de laisser la dernière partie en anglais n'étant pas une pro de l'informatique, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un code informatique ou non. J'ai donc seulement changé les premiers mots au début du code pour que ce soit compréhensible. Pardon si je n'aurais pas dû._**

 ** _(5) De la citation anglaise «_** I'm sorry Dave, I'm afraid I can't do that ** _», c'est une fameuse citation du film L'Odyssée de l'Espace et la plus célère citation de Hal 9000. (Je préfère le préciser pour des gens comme moi et qui ne se rappellent pas avoir vu ce film)_**

 ** _(6) Alors, j'ai eu du mal trouver la citation, et il semblerait que c'est la citation d'un jeu qui s'appelle Portal. Je préfère ne pas en dire plus sous peine de vous spoiler._**

000

N / T : Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Cette traduction a été pour moi un peu plus compliqué que les autres à cause du vocabulaire informatique et aussi les différentes citations de films que je ne connais malheureusement pas (ou je ne m'en souviens pas) mais je pense aller les voir car moi aussi, j'adore les films avec des IA folles ! Mwahaha !

Bon, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de pouvoir compter sur les lecteurs !

Ne vous gênez pas non plus pour me dire s'il y a des incohérences ou des choses comme ça, mais s'il-vous-plaît, dites-vous bien que je ne me suis pas relue (pour une fois) pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais publier cette fic à temps avant de passer pour morte pour plusieurs jours voire semaines.

Merci encore et à la prochaine dans une nouvelle fic ou chapitre !


End file.
